


The Trouble with Friends and Roommates

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, roommate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce was usually a pretty calm guy, just ask anyone. But sometimes, his friends really got on his nerves. This was one of those times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Friends and Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote a while back. I might continue writing stories for this 'verse.

Bruce ran a hand through his unruly black mop of hair and sighed.

“Explain to me how the kitchen table ended up in splinters,” he said as calmly as he could possibly muster under the current circumstances. His roommate and three of his friends sat on the couch in front of him, the offending mess not far away.

Thor sat on one edge of the couch, happily munching on his box of Poptarts, off in his own world. Bruce’s roommate, Clint, and Tony looked at each other nervously. Steve sat next to Tony and shifted sheepishly in his seat. Thor’s brother, Loki, was there as well, leaning against the nearest wall with a smirk on his face. Not one of them said one word.

Bruce was usually a pretty calm guy, just ask anyone. But sometimes, his friends really got on his nerves. This was one of those times.

“Do I need to call Nick?” Bruce asked, feeling much like a father lecturing his misbehaved children. Tony blanched at the mention of the building’s superintendant. He was already on his bad side after an incident involving a goat, toothpaste, a hairdryer, and permanent markers that ended with Nick becoming permanently bald. The point is, Nick pretty much hated Tony’s guts and would take any excuse to make him pay. And he did not want to die today.

“Just tell them what happened, it’s not like it was that bad,” Loki called, “It’s actually kind of funny.”

“Why are you even here?” Bruce asked.

“Yes, why are you here, brother?” asked Thor through a mouthful of Poptart.

“Tony invited me,” the raven haired male shrugged.

Bruce didn’t ask any further and chose instead to glare at his friends in front of him. “Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Why is the table in a billion pieces? Also, I thought Natasha was here when I left.”

“She bailed after the fake mustaches and air horns came out,” Clint replied, rubbing the back of his head, “And that was after the incident with the jelly beans and that squirrel. “ Tony grinned fondly and Bruce was sure that his friends were insane.

This is exactly why the scientist refused to trust his roommate when he was out of the apartment. Because stuff like this always happened, not matter what. They do a bunch of crazy things and something always ended up broken. Last month they threw a mini-rave and his bed ended up broken. Bruce still didn’t know for sure how that happened, but when he confronted them, everyone looked at Tony and Loki. Tony claimed he had been trying to modify the frame somehow, but Bruce didn’t believe him and he decided that he didn’t really need to know that badly.

Loki checked his watch, “Looks like I gotta go. I have something more interesting to do,” he said, walking towards the door, “I’ll see you later, darling,” he added, running a hand over Tony’s shoulder as he passed him. The door shut and they heard Loki cackle evilly from the other side. Clint looked at the time and panicked.

“Is anyone going to tell me what happened?”

“What? That? Well, long story actually -“

“Not that, Tony. The table.”

“Ah.”

“We should probably get out of here in the next minute or so,” Clint warned, getting up and dashing out the door.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at his roommate’s odd behavior. That was weird.

Five seconds later, the oven blew up. 

“CLINT!” Bruce really needed a new roommate. And some new friends that won’t destroy the tiny shred of sanity that he had left.


End file.
